Mikey The Leader
by Zimlover55
Summary: When Leo's sick, the turtles need a leader. So Mikey decided to be the leader.


**What would happen if Mikey was the leader?**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

I woke up and went straight to the lab. I was almost done with my latest invention. Suddenly I heard something very unsavory. I raced out of my lab and walked past my brothers rooms. Mikey was reading comic books, Raph was looking at a picture of Spike, and Leo was...Wait! Where is Leo? I knew something was wrong so I looked everywhere for him.

"Leo? Where are you?" I asked. Leo came out looking like a hot mess. "What happened to you?" I asked my older brother. "I'm sick." He said. Great! Our leader is sick. When this happens, Mikey and Raph always argue about who can and who can't be the leader.

When Master Splinter told us to start training, he noticed that Leo was not there. "Where is Leonardo?" He asked. Raph and Mikey looked at each other. Mikey blinked and then Raph slapped him. I stood up and told Sensei the news. "Master Splinter, Leo's not feeling too good." I said.

"Hmm. If Leonardo's not feeling well, you are going to need a substitute leader." Splinter said. Mikey raised his hand. "I want to be leader!" he shouted. Raph said that he wanted to be the leader, but we all remember what happened the last time. We were fighting Snakeweed and then he knocked Mikey out.

So I just stood there when Raph and Mikey were yelling at each other. "Enough!" Splinter yelled. "Donatello, you are in charge." He went back to his room.

I can't believe it. I'm the leader. I'm so happy! April would love to see this.

* * *

 **Raph's POV**

"Donnie's the leader!?" I yelled. Yeah right! He'll just take us to April's and he'll try to be romantic. Dang it! I wanted to be the leader! Then Donnie went back to his lab and Mikey and I heard a huge crash. "Donnie!" I yelled. "What happened?"

"Ow. My new invention fell apart on me." Donnie said. "I can't lead the team." I sighed. It fell on his leg. Ouch. "But we need to stop Super Shredder, he's out of control!" I said. "Raph, I can't move." Donnie explained. Mikey elbowed me. "What!?" I asked. "Now that Donnie's out, can I be the leader?" He asked.

"What!? Seriously? "No! I want to be the leader!" I yelled back at Mikey. "Raph." Donnie looked at me. Fine. I gave in. "Mikey, you can be the leader." I said. Mikey was super happy about it. I helped Donnie up and the 3 of us went into the Shellraiser. Donnie said that someone had to dive. I couldn't and Donnie couldn't. Well we can but we had to stay at our spots.

So Mikey had to drive. I normally don't trust Mikey with driving, but we have to stop the Super Shredder. I handed Mikey the keys and he started the Shellraiser. But then I saw that he was speeding. "If we get caught by a cop, I'm blaming you!" I yelled.

Donnie, who thought that I was talking to him, got very offensive. "Hey! What did I do!?" He yelled. "No Donnie. Not you. I was referring to Mikey." I said. "Oh." Donnie said. "Sorry."

Four minutes pasted, Mikey was still speeding. "Alright! Why did we let him in charge?" Donnie asked. "Hey don't get angry at me!" I yelled. "You're the one who let Mikey lead." Donnie said. I swear, I was ready to beat the crap out of Mikey. But I didn't. We finally made it to where Super Shredder was, but Mikey stopped the Shellraiser by a pizza place.

I got out of the Shellraiser. "Okay. Why?" I asked. "Why what?" Mikey was totally confused. "Why did you send us to a pizza place?" I asked. "I was hungry." Mikey said. I groaned. Now I really want to beat the crap out of Mikey.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

Yay! I'm the leader. Since I'm the leader I can have pizza whenever I want. I jumped out of the Shellraiser.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled at me. "You weren't supposed to stop at a pizza place!" I was hungry. Is that so bad? Donnie came out and he was using his bo-staff as a crutch. I ran to him. "You okay bro?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm fine Mikey." Donnie said. We entered the pizza place. I can finally get a slice of pizza. Yes!

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

I stopped walking. "Uh guys. I don't think we should be here." I warned my brothers. "What are you talking about Donnie?" Raph said. "It's just a pizza place." Suddenly, Super Shredder, Tiger Claw, Razar, Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady found us. We ran away as fast as we can. "Run!" I yelled.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. "See? This is why we don't want you being the leader!" I nodded. "I'm sorry Raph." Mikey said. "It doesn't matter now! Just run!" I yelled. Then Super Shredder caught us. "Ahh!" Mikey screamed. "We have to call Leo!" Raph said. "He'll know what to do!"

I pulled my T-phone out and as soon as I decided to call Leo, I hung up. "Donnie, why aren't you calling Leo?" Raph asked. "I can't Raph. Leo's sick." I said. "We're gonna have to solve this ourselves."

"How?" Raph asked. "I know! We can all get a slice of pizza." Mikey said. I looked at Mikey while Raph walked over to him. "Mikey, you do realize that it was pizza that started this problem." Raph said. "So?" Mikey asked. "So you can't have any pizza!" Raph screamed and he slapped Mikey.

I sighed. "We'll never get out of here. Oh, and I wish I had a date with her. But it's Tuesday. April's with Casey." Raph and Mikey start laughing. "Dude! You're still on that?" Raph asked. "Oh forget it. We're dead." I said.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

I'm so hungry. Wait! I'm the leader! I can have pizza any time I want! Booyakasha! "Turtles, fall back." I said. "You kidding me?" Raph asked. "We're in the middle of a fight!" I got so angry at Raph. "But dude! I'm the leader!" I said. "I'm in charge of this team."

"For one day." Donnie reminded me. "Don't remind me Donnie." I said. "As your leader, I saw we go to a real pizza place." Raph and Donnie looked at me. Their eyes were totally white. Why are they so angry at me? Man my stomach is killing me. If I don't eat anything soon, I'll burst! Raph heard my stomach.

"What that your stomach rumbling?" he asked. "Yes." I answered. "I'm starving." When I looked at Raph. I knew he was ready to punch me. He was ready to kick my guts.

So we had to fight all these villains without our leader. Well right now I'm the leader. So I ran and got some pizzas. I threw them at Razar, Fishface, and Tiger Claw. "Eat this!" I yelled. Raph and Donnie were speechless. "Run!" I yelled. We ran out of the pizza place and got into the Shellraiser.

* * *

 **Raph's POV**

"I can't believe Mikey actually succeeded." I said. Donnie wash shocked too. "See? I told you I can be the leader." Mikey said. "Well we have to tell Splinter about this." Donnie said.

We got out of the Shellraiser and we were back in the sewer. Master Splinter saw us. "Sensei! We have news!" I said. "What is it Raphael?" he asked. "Mikey was the leader!" Splinter was surprised. "Well I'm gonna tell Leo." Donnie said.

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

I walked into Leo's room. "Leo. Hey Leo." I called out. "What's going on Donnie?" Leo asked. "Mikey was the leader!" I said. Immediately, after I said that, Leo started coughing. I didn't know if he was having a coughing fit or he was coughing because he was surprised.

I ran to his side and I put my hand on his shell for five minutes. "I'm okay." Leo said. "So Mikey was the leader?"

"Yep." I told Leo everything. "What did you do?"

Leo just looked at me. I knew what he was supposed to do. "Okay I'll tell you. I just sat in bed all day."

Wow. That didn't sound fun. "Well I'll let you rest." I picked my staff up and walked out. Leo stopped me. "Wait Donnie, what happened to your leg?" Leo asked. I sighed. "Leo, my newest invention fell apart and it fell on my leg." I said.

"You'll be okay right?" Leo asked. "Yeah totally." I said and I walked into my lab.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

Thirty minutes later, Donnie came out of his lab and he celebrated. I was a hero. "Who saved the turtles?" I asked. "You saved the turtles!" Raph and Donnie said.

"I said who saved the turtles!?" I asked.

"You said the turtles!" Raph and Donnie said. Raph didn't want to hear it again.

"I said..." Raph elbowed me. "Stop asking the stupid question!" he yelled. "I saved the turtles." We all celebrated with Pizza. My favorite kind. Jellybean, anchovy, and jalapeno.

"I'm a hero!"

 **The End.**


End file.
